Need title
by RLangel
Summary: 4 months after the movie New crushes new enemys new house and new town.R


Disclaimer:I dont own the Incredibles just Rose 

Violet was getting ready for school when her best friend Rose called "Hey Rose so whats up?" "Nothing mutch just dreaming that I could go back to sleep." Violet laughed "Yea at least we have Mr.Munroe to keep us awake." "Yea he's so not borring."Rose said sarcasticly "Well i'm having way better Dreams than you."Violet said teasing her friend."Let me guess Mark right."Rose said as she put on some lipstick "He's so amazing."Violet said with a twinkle in her eye

"Oh Mark I love you.Mark your the best Mark."Rose said in her best high pitched Violet voice.

"Stop Ro i'm not like that.Well I'll se you at school.Tata Rosee"  
Violet said in her laughter seeing the school bus down the road.  
"Bye Vi .Rose said in her Violet voice once more.

"Dash hurry are you'll be late."Violet yelled as she ran out the door Dash ran in front of her as he knew they were the last to be picked up by the bus.He liked making Violet sit with her dream boy Mark it was torcher to her in his eyes for her to even speak to the boy.

"Hi Violet come sit with me."Mark said if not noticing that was the only seat left.As Violet sat down Mark began his small talk.

"So what plans do you have for summer?"Mark asked with a grin "We'll probily be gone the whole summer on vacation."Violet replied knowing that they were going to some super hero training facility

"Cool we'll probily be going to Hawii.Thats if I pass Mr.Monroe's end of the year exam."Mark said as he shuffled around in his back pack.  
"I'm doing well in Algebra but the rest well....let just say im working on them."Violet said with a deep blush

As the school bus aproched the high school Mark handed Violet something "Here."He said to Violet as they got of the bus.

"Vi over here."Rose said waveing to her friend."Whats with you your red"  
Rose said as Violet walked up to her."Oh my gosh you will never belive what happend on the bus."

"Well du i'm not sycic or and thing."Rose said laughing.  
"No way I thought you were.You still have to guess though." Violet said sarcasticly.

"Did Mark ask you to the dance.?"Rose asked as Violets eyes grew dreamy "No way.He invited me to his birthday party."Violet said bariely being able to keep a normal tone.

"Vi thats so great.Now we know he likes you."Rose said happy for her friend."Don't look know but here comes Ryan."Violet said as her friend grew red."Hi Rose.I was wondering if you would come to my party"  
Ryan asked Rose nervisly.  
"Well sure I will if I can."Rose said taking the Invitation from the boys hand."And there goes the bell."Violet said as they turend around for class "You are going are'nt you?"Violet said as they aproced the class room.

"Yes of corse.But what are we going to wear?"Rose said as they sat at their desks."Girls if you dont mind this is my time."Mr.Monroe said turning to colect last nights homework.

Across Town 

"Dash whats the answer?"Mrs.Wilson asked as dash looked up from his notebook."Whats the question again Mrs.Wilson?"Dash replied knowing he was'nt paying attention.

"Yes Samantha?"Mrs.Wilson said turning from Dash to Samantha."I know the answer Mrs.Wilson."Samantha said with a matter of a fact tone.  
"Whats the answer Samantha?"Mrs Wilson said in her high piched voice "417."Samantha said with a smurk

"I'm sorry but thats not right.Does anyone else think they know the answer.  
Mrs.Wilson said looking around the room.

"Dash we'll give you another chance." "407."Dash said sure of his answer "Why yes Dash very good."Mrs.Wilson said with a smile.As she gave out a ton of home work the bell rang and she said."Tomorro will be our last test that means no more homework." "YAAAAAAAAAY."All the students said in unisom."See you all tommoro.And study."Mrs.Wilson yelled after the childeren as they ran out the room.  
"Is anyone sitting here?"Samantha asked as she pointed to the seat next to Dash."No."Dash said taking a bite of his sandwich."Can I sit There"  
She said growing impatiant."It's a free country."Dash said not turning to look at the girl.

"So you've been studying."Sam said with a fake smile."No that problem was easy."Dash said proud of his remark."You may have won on todays problem but not tommoros test."Sam said as the intercalm came on.

"Dash Parr please report to the Principals office."The voice said without feeling or emotion.ooooooooo's filled the room as he walked out.  
"I wonder what he did this time."Sam wisperd to her friends at the table.

"Dash please sit down."Principal Hall said turning from his chair around as Dash sat the principal began to speek."I'm aware that you grades have been getting better."He said as Dash shook his head yes.

"I recived a hint from a sorce who wishes to remain anonomis"  
"Samantha Greenfield."Dash said interupting the principal "Have you been cheating on your tests Dash?"Principal Hall said staering strait at he boy 

My Notes 

Ok my first Incredibal fanfiction please review.:) I'll update if i get 3 reviews.Tell me what you think ok well ttyl. 


End file.
